


All I Want is You in my Arms

by MahalsBeard



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahalsBeard/pseuds/MahalsBeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee knew this might be reckless but everything that is current in his life already is.  </p><p>His heart is pounding in his chest.  Yet he could never compare this to how it always want to literally jump out of him whenever he looks at those expressive blue eyes.  It is now or never.</p><p>But of course, never, is definitely out of the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want is You in my Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fic! Hope you like what I wrote about them! Comments/reviews will be very much appreciated. My apologies in advance for any mistakes or confusion! I have no beta and I have just finished this without any browsing/editing so forgive me. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I know this is a bit late, but I just came back from traveling and I was planning to post this, so better late than never. TeeHee. =)
> 
> …
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously, Richard and Lee are living individuals with reputations to preserve or whatnot. And of course, I’m just a fan girl with a wild imagination. 
> 
> Genre: Romance, Fluff, Christmas Eve

Richard just came back from a meeting with a director on Christmas Eve. The discussion he went to was supposedly a short one as it only served to be for introductory purposes. But the director had began delving into details about the project he wanted the English actor to be involved in and so the meeting extended for three hours composed of criticizing points in the proposed plot and a wholesome dinner. By the time he was dropped off at his current home address, there had been no time to check his phone for any missed calls or send a message of apologies for not being able to arrive at the penthouse in a Manhattan high-rise, where some cast of the Hobbit and Lee’s relatives, have arranged a Holiday party.

He almost thrashed out his closet when he couldn’t find the sapphire blue dress shirt still wrapped up in its original luxurious package Lee has recently given him. The man said it was a gift and Richard wondered at that time why he would give him another one so soon when his birthday had all but passed months ago and Lee having already handed him several other presents for the Christmas and the New Year in advance. To be honest, he couldn’t help but be overwhelmed with the man bombarding him with gifts almost on a daily basis. He didn’t have the heart to tell him though for Lee always appeared so elated whenever Richard would shyly say thank you for receiving each one of them. 

The Englishman sighed and sank down on the floor. He knew he was already terribly late. Although, strictly speaking, this wasn’t a crucial meeting about another potentially big role in an epic movie or a Shakespearean play—possibly similar to one he had just gotten out of mere minutes ago, he never felt comfortable having other people wait for him. There was also the fact that Lee had told him specifically not to be late because this was an important event to him as it was his family hosting it and added a small request by telling him to wear his latest present.

He was about to phone Lee to apologize for not making it on time and that he’s still stuck in his condo despite being two hours past the beginning of the party, when a small glimmer caught his eye. He crouched down and crawled over his closet, bending further until the side of his head touched the floor. There it was, the bronze packaging of Lee’s gift and he reached out his hand to grab the box, ignoring the thought that he must have accidentally misplaced and kicked it to this hiding place. It took some effort getting to it for the gap between his wardrobe’s elevated base and the ground painfully squeezed Richard’s elbow. No doubt it would throb and maybe bruise later. 

Ten more minutes were all he needed to change into the dress shirt, put on midnight blue trousers, disregarded wearing a tie, and pulled on his black double-breasted trench coat, fitting his phone and wallet in his pockets before closing his New York condo. He muttered under his breath when he checked the time and realized it would also take minutes finding a cab in the buzz of the Holiday season. These were definitely one of those moments when he wished he had already bought a car regardless of Lee’s insistence that he get familiar with the roads first before thinking of purchasing one. Or the guy was finding himself too happy being the one to pick up Richard most of the time in his own car, excluding today of all times when he most needed him to. 

He has just exited the entrance of the condominium building when a man, completely suited up, bowed to him and immediately gestured to the left.

Richard made no move. 

“This way, please.” The man politely directed an open palm to an impressive Hummer limousine parked at one side of the roundabout near the fountain where some residents were subtly gawking at the vehicle and some even taking pictures. 

“Sir…?” The man asked worriedly when the English actor only continued to stare and quickly understood why there was suspicious uncertainty marring his face.

“I apologize, Mr. Armitage. It seems Mr. Pace didn’t inform you. My name is Cameron, I will be your chauffer for the night.” He waited for Richard to turn his attention to him. “I’m sorry but we’re running late on schedule.” ( _Too late if they wanted to be honest._ ) He smiled to placate the confusion still obvious on Richard’s face and smiled wider when the man finally followed him towards the car. 

Cameron moved with confidence and professionalism even when the both of them had to go through a small crowd of curious people. He also astutely made a move to block people from peering too closely at the English actor’s personal space. And Richard envied him, for he couldn’t help but feel very exposed when he swore he heard several flashes of phone cameras clicking as he walked towards the car; inevitable as they were because you don’t usually see limousines parked casually at residential places. 

Normally, he wouldn’t feel this way for he was used to this as an actor and premiere nights or press conferences always came together with being presented to several media photographers asking them to smile and pose for the camera. But this was different. This was a personal event. Him entering this kind of car would scream various assumptions from fans and then to the media if news or celebrity blog posts telling them about Richard Armitage renting or riding a limousine for official advertising purposes were **not** to be released the next day. 

…

 

He was sitting stiffly on the plush leather couch in the limousine when his phone vibrated in his jacket, making him realize he hasn’t removed the trench coat yet when he entered the car. He gingerly slid off his coat before digging his hands in the inside pocket for the vibrating device. 

He was expecting it to be Lee and was surprised when it was Ian’s voice that went through the line.

“Richard! Where the bloody hell are you?” Ian’s tone sounded slightly higher than normal, indicating that he was a bit anxious at the same time annoyed by Richard’s lack of sense to inform them he’d be running late. For _hours_ if he liked to be specific.

“I’m already in the…in the car.” He answered dumbly. He was quite incredulous if this kind of limousine could still be called a car. The interior can obviously be competed with that of a seven star hotel suite, the only difference being the room not having high ceiling. It was _that_ kind of opulent. 

“Well, you should have been a millennia ago!” Ian made tutting noises. For a few seconds, music spilled on his part of the line and was gone after the sound of a door closing. There was another voice Richard couldn’t make out and only caught the older man’s reply of, “He’s on his way” with a dramatic “finally” at the end, before clearing his throat to speak to him again. 

“Everyone’s already here. No one was late, mind you. You have missed several drinking competitions.” There was a pause and the small sound of glass being laid down on a tray followed when Ian spoke once more. “You better make it before the last one or else I’m going to whack you on the head if I see someone here cry.”

 _Why would someone cry?_ Richard was baffled and then felt the guilt come tenfold when he saw the time at the digital screen mounted in one part of the limo’s walls. It showed ‘ten fifty-seven’ in neon blue light. He groaned, barely hearing the last bits of what Ian was saying about calling Cameron to instruct him to beat every single red light just to get to the venue at least ten minutes earlier with the estimated time [including Holiday traffic] from the English actor’s condo. 

…

 

Lee checked his watch for the nth time, creasing his brows as he contemplated if his vision was playing tricks on him since the short hand was now positioned near twelve while the long hand hovered between nine and ten. He rubbed the glass face of his watch to clear it from any invisible obscurity but then it still revealed the same time it showed him a mere millisecond ago. He sagged on the bar chair and tossed back the scotch he’d been nursing for the past hour, grabbing the neck of the bottle to refill his glass. He stared at the crystal decanter for a moment and considered if he should just drink straight from its mouth so that he could drown the uncertainty that’s been looming over his heart.

It was almost Christmas Eve and Richard hasn’t arrived. Even before the party began, he was always attempted to text him to know his current whereabouts but always stopped himself from pressing the send button. He wanted to avoid calling him in case he might unintentionally disturb an important meeting or something of the like. Also, Ian had offered to call the English actor himself, should Lee not receive any messages from him when the party had to begin with the man still absent. However, he was starting to worry. It’s been a bit more than an hour since Orlando informed him that Ian had indeed called Richard and found out he was late due to a prolonged meeting with a director but was now on his way.

Lee rubbed his eyelids with each pad of his thumbs. The alcohol has settled warmly in his stomach filled only with a meager amount of chips and there were the beginnings of nausea knocking on his brain. Fingers drumming over the bar counter made him look up. Maybe it was the _time_. But he couldn’t make himself move up just yet. 

“He’ll be here soon. There’s still about a little more than ten minutes before Christmas. The mistletoe is conveniently up and hanging, if you ought to know.” Graham spoke, trying as much as he can to lighten up Lee’s brooding mood. It was painful to see the American wallowing alone like a neglected kid when everybody invited in this party were all very much aware of the true purpose for a lavish preparation such as this. 

The inclusive objective for this event was to surprise Richard and give him a night he would not forget aside from simply celebrating the Holidays with good friends and some family. The American actor had gone out of his way to invite their mutual friends despite others purportedly intending to stay abroad and was the one entirely responsible for choosing the venue, to hiring exclusive chefs for catering, to searching for competent musicians playing in the background, and being the most generous host anyone could ask for. In truth, he had never done this before but everyone were impressed more than enough for his efforts that they could feel the strong urge to sympathize Lee with the fact that the person he had done all this for was still not around.

…

 

Lee tossed back another glass of Scotch before pushing himself off the edge of the bar counter to slide from his chair. Its legs screeched over the granite surface of the floor, which garnered the attention of his friends nearby. He was awfully thankful of the alcohol’s effect on his sight because he knew for certain there would be several meaningful looks of understanding that would all be aimed on his person. And he didn’t want that. Nonetheless this night was supposed to be the grand celebration for something he was risking everything he had constantly protected and kept private. Though to be fair, it was only his idea in the first place so if something went downhill, he would have no one to blame. 

Lee took a deep breath and accepted the offered glass of water before raising his head and facing, as much as possible, everyone he had invited in the room. It was a huge effort for the pent house was enormous. 

“Thank you everyone for coming here. I know some of you were supposed to be bungee jumping on some mountain to celebrate Christmas. Or that of course, you would have preferred to stay in your home country.” He didn’t hide the slur on his words. “Sorry to say but I’m not apologizing for dragging you all here. As this is an important night, and I’ll have to warn you of my angelic voice—”

Some of them chuckled.

“—I will now take the stage to play a Christmas song. How cliché does that sound?” He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

He was about to turn for the grand piano located at the elevated platform beside the floor to ceiling window when he noticed that the silence that followed from his audience indicated that they were waiting for those crucial words he must have intentionally omitted from his little speech. 

He cleared his throat and couldn’t help but appreciate the glimmering grounds of the room instead of facing his friends with confidence. The silence surrounding them was deafening. 

Something about the twitches on his face must have exposed the turmoil in his emotions because he could suddenly see the tips of Ian’s brogues. He raised an open palm towards the man in preparation of bracing himself and had to look up. He had to look at him, eye to eye, because he has come to respect this brilliant actor and friend, and it was just right to give him the acknowledgement of Lee telling everyone in the room that he was aware—aware that they can tell how much this celebration was rapidly crushing down Lee’s hopes for a life-changing leap he had primed himself for this particular evening. 

“I—“ There was thickness in his throat that seemed to take hold of his voice. “I uhhh…I—“ Something painful constricted his lungs from breathing. 

And out of nowhere, he laughed… _pathetically_ … _brokenly_ …because he didn’t know what else he could do to save himself from further battering his pride to the ground. Sir Ian was still looking at him. Everyone was _watching_ him—not imposingly but they were projecting their presence as moral support. Support for whatever Lee’s possibly going through at the moment. 

He gathered his composure for a few moments because he knew how embarrassing this was. He was showing vulnerability. And this was evidently one of those things you should only let go in the privacy of your own personal sanctuary.

“I’m sorry…I just—“ He cleared his throat again and this time left the view of the floor to properly face his family and friends.

“What I’m going to play…” He breathed in. “…is for the man I have fallen for. The man I could never take my eyes away from. He is the owner of the voice that could lull me to sleep, the owner of the smile that’s always in my dreams. The person who knows how to give love, the same intensity as how much a blessing he views life. That no matter how much beauty surrounds him; his mere presence has woven its way to always be the center of everything in my life.” Lee paused, taking in the silent reactions on the faces of the people in the room with him.

“Richard is quite late tonight…can’t be helped.” He grimaced a bit. “But for me this night is for him and if he’s still stuck in traffic—couldn’t help that either—wherever he is, he’ll always be the greatest gift I have been blessed with for all the Christmases and other Holidays we’ve been together. This song is for everyone but I dedicate it to my beloved—to my Richard.” With this speech finally off his shoulders, smiling became easier.

The series of claps that followed immediately eradicated the silence and wiped out the slightly depressing atmosphere hovering over Lee. An encouraging push from Evangeline and he was now sitting in front of the piano, adjusting the mike, clipped over the piece stand, to the level of his mouth. 

“I’m singing Michael Bublé’s version of ’All I Want for Christmas is You’.” 

Once Lee positioned his fingers on the keys and the piece of music started playing in his pace, there was no other image glazing over his vision but Richard’s. With the introduction notes done, the deep tone of his voice emerged and the lyrics of the song rolled over his tongue smoothly in practiced ease. 

Everyone was entranced.

 **One was breathless.**

 

…

 

Richard stood there. Bright blue eyes glistening with emotion and heart thumping madly in his chest. 

Aidan and Dean were the ones who subtly guided him near the stage. Only a simple squeeze on the two actors’ shoulders was what Richard needed to give for them to understand that distracting Lee wasn’t part of the English actor’s agenda as he now stood amongst the watching crowd. He was feeling too emotionally sensitized that he felt the inclination to give Lee this chance, this space to express himself because Richard could not let the magical authenticity surrounding the younger man to suddenly dissipate with knowing he has already arrived. Graham saw him next and then Ian and Orlando. They moved quietly to give him way, others before them dividing like the red sea to give him a path. It was quite dramatic. And dramatic it was, for the English actor’s whole attention focused tightly on the man playing the piano, singing with a deep voice weighed by his heart and soul. 

He heard Lee’s speech earlier, of course. Yet in the beginning he chose to stay at the back, frozen in stunned realization at the fact that this lavish celebration was all dedicated to him. The question ‘ **Why?** ’ was loud at the back of his mind but he couldn’t pay it any mind at the moment. 

He listened to the song.

The music flowing from the piano seemed to tread with the beats of his heart.

He welcomed the lyrics in his ears as if they were the very words Lee always made sure to say to him.

_Don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There's just one thing I need_  
 _Don't care about those presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_  
 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _You know that all I want for Christmas_  
 _Is you…_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
 _I won't even wish for snow_  
 _No, I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
 _Underneath the mistletoe_  
 _There's no sense in hanging stockings_  
 _There upon the fireplace_  
 _Cause Santa he won't make me happy_  
 _With a toy on Christmas Day_  
 _I just want you here tonight_  
 _Holding on to me so tight_  
 _Oh, what can I do?_  
 _You know that all I want for Christmas_  
 _Is you…_

_And all the lights are shining_  
 _So brightly everywhere_  
 _And the sound of children's_  
 _Laughter fills the air_  
 _And everyone is singing_  
 _I can hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
 _Santa won't you bring me the one I really love_  
 _Won't you please bring my baby to me…_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _This is all I'm asking for_  
 _No, I just wanna see my baby_  
 _Standing right outside my door_  
 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _You know that all I want for Christmas_  
 _Is you..._  
 _**Is you…** _

 

…

The song ended.

There were no claps that followed. Not even the sound of someone’s sole shifting on the floor. It wasn’t because Lee’s performance had been awful. It was because it had been so heartfelt that everyone was left speechless.

Lee slowly pushed off the cushioned leather seat from the piano to turn and faced his audience. A moment of relief tensed his muscles as soon as he did but immediately made the move to stand up and cross from the platform towards the man now standing between Ian and Graham.

Richard’s eyes were red rimmed. Still the blueness of those bright, expressive orbs that Lee endlessly adored never diminished. They were always as beautiful as the man who owned them. His cheeks were flushed maybe due to running even before the limo parked at full stop in front of the Central Park building but it may also be for numerous other reasons. 

Richard only followed him with his eyes, silent and anticipating. The taller man of the two knew that he wouldn’t hear that baritone voice yet until he himself would start. He could forgive him for that as he was used by now to be the one initiating most of the interactions between them. Sometimes Richard’s reticence was painful but he was still perfect in every way Lee could possibly imagine. 

Lee formed a smile through his lips, complete with dimples and a blush of his own. He looked at the English actor straight in the eyes, pulling him into a kind of intensity that made the slightly shorter man’s composure slip off from his face. Richard expected him to speak or whisper something to him like a simple ‘Merry Christmas’ but he took a confused step back when his partner for four years made a move to kneel down on one knee. He barely heard some of their audiences’ gasps and restrained wolf whistles as soon as the American revealed the small box he fished out from his suit jacket’s inner pocket. 

“Wha—Lee…?” Richard could not deny the panic starting to attack his nerves. “What are you doing?” He whispered, tugging at the man’s clothed wrists. “Get up! Don’t kne—”

“Be quiet, Rich.” Lee said with all the seriousness his deep voice implied. It successfully made Richard hold his tongue and swallow down the unexpected apprehension washing down upon him. 

Then Lee opened the box. And spoke the words he’d been waiting to ask Richard.

“Richard Crispin Armitage, will you spend the rest of your life with me?”

This time the gasps were no longer controlled. Even Evangeline and Tami could no longer stop from crying at the sight their American and English friend made in the middle of the luxurious penthouse. The brilliant decorations surrounding them dimmed, like an invisible spot light was now focused on them and nothing else mattered.

They waited with held breaths.

Richard swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“I can’t…” He mumbled.

A series of… 

_What?!_

_Why?_

_What’s happening?_ —Were the shocked questions being murmured in the background. 

Lee almost dropped the box by how strong the trembling instantly wrecked his nerves, draining every bit of his energy. It felt like a big bucket of ice cold water poured over him and he was left frozen—in shock, in pain, and in crushed hope, not of Richard’s answer but his own reckless decision to have taken this big leap when he wasn’t sure the other man would be accepting of it as well. The two words still echoed so loud in his ears everything else was tuned out of his head.

“I’m sorry Lee…I can’t—“

Lee couldn’t help but cut Richard off. 

“It’s alri—ight…” He choked on the words. 

He was too numb with pain and disappointment to draw this out further. He closed his eyes and released a shaky breath. Nodding to himself or possibly to Richard, he inhaled sharply when strong palms gripped his shoulders when he was about to collapse on the floor.

“Listen Lee.” He didn’t notice Richard move but the man has knelt down to his level. His vision has become hazy and clouded with unshed tears that he was surprised he could still see the other man’s blue eyes despite the warm and wet obstruction threatening to fall from his own eyes. 

“Look at me.” The English actor said.

Lee hesitantly did as he was told for the other man’s palms now held his face. He wanted to take comfort from them but stopped himself from doing so.

“I said I can’t…I can’t say no to that.” Richard said, loud enough even for their audience to hear—to also appease for the heavy tension he had caused by his complicated way of responding to Lee’s proposal. 

“W—What?” Lee sounded like a child and Richard pecked him on the lips to wipe away the uncertainty staining his lover’s vulnerable expression.

“I would _never_ say no to your proposal. So Lee Grinner Pace, my answer is **Yes**.”

The explosion of palm hitting palms, of approving shouts and taps on the shoulders, of screamed ‘Finally!’ and greetings of Congratulations filled the room with such an uproar Lee felt boneless on the polished ground he was still sitting on while everyone have already began their second celebration for this addition in their Holiday revelations. 

Richard’s answer stayed rolling and lingering in his head; it was hard for him to process if he was still in the real world. His lover’s ironic choice of words to his proposal has unmistakably caused a wild jumble of emotions that he could still feel himself stuck on what to believe.

“The idiot has already told you he would marry you so you better stop from cleaning the floor with your ass.” Ian’s posh accent made him look up and he finally accepted Richard’s offer to help him stand.

As soon as he was back on his feet, he instinctively captured Richard’s lips and kissed him deeply regardless of how the other man tried to turn his head to keep it short. He prolonged the kiss for a few more seconds and Graham’s cough at their side was what gave him the cue to let go.

“You better get used to this Rich. We’re not only going to have to endure friendly stares but also paparazzi cameras as soon as we arrive in Las Vegas.”

“Las Vegas?” Richard asked, dazed and softly panting from the kiss. 

“Yep. You two are going there—“ Graham checked his watch. “In an hour. Cameron will pick you up at the parking lot behind the building and you will pass through the Admin’s exit door to avoid any unwanted attention. You will be lucky when no one spots you. In Las Vegas though, they’re everywhere so just be a little discreet if you want to keep things private.” The Scott actor gave a pointed look at Lee’s unashamed smiling face.

…

“Las Vegas, huh? What, you want to try one of those impromptu weddings? If you think I said yes to your proposal just to settle for that, you’re wrong Mr. Pace.” Richard raised an eyebrow at Lee when the man stayed quiet and observed how his lips twitched as he tried to lean away from the bar counter they have transferred themselves to.

“Are we going there because of that? Because I know you’ve told me you don’t actually like going to Casinos. Neither am I.” There was still no answer from the other man and Richard was beginning to get more suspicious. “You aren’t seriously…?”

“I never thought of that actually…but now that you’ve given me the idea—I’m totally considering it.” Lee made a move to kiss Richard but the man turned his head just in time. “Oh come on. You owe me for almost crushing my heart earlier.” 

The English man didn’t have the heart to deny the pout Lee made with his lips. He leaned forward to grant him a small kiss and instead gasped a bit when the taller man pulled him over to his lap effortlessly, paying no mind of the bar chair’s protest from the weight of two grown men. 

“Also…” Lee breathed in his ear and felt those long fingers gently moving along his neck. “I would like to have our honeymoon as soon as possible.” A kiss on his cheekbone and something a little cold now rested around his throat. 

When Lee pulled away slightly to give him the space to properly look at the ring the man had attached to a silver and gold chain now sitting in the middle of his chest, all of his blood seemed to have colored his whole face.

“I love you.” Lee said and there was such devotion in his eyes that it was Richard’s turn to feel the very bones of his body melt at the tremendous warmth invading his heart. 

He wanted to say it too. Desperately. But he was the kind of man who would accidentally bite his own tongue when he was being too emotional to utter a word. So he did what he could without having to avoid injuring himself and closed the gap between them.

He kissed Lee.

And Lee knew the difference of _this kiss_ from their other ones. 

It was Richard’s best way of saying “I love you” back. 

Lee smiled as he guided the kiss to turn deeper and a little bit more passionate.

There was no denying, he was the luckiest man on Earth.

 

 **FORTGESETZT WERDEN!** [To be continued]

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure yet if I’m going to “actually” make a short Chapter Two for this or let it stay as a Oneshot, but if you want a bonus Smut, [that is if you liked this story enough] then I will try considering doing it since doing smut is not my forte! Hehe 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
